


While My Parents Are Away

by Animelover660



Series: Smut Practice [1]
Category: Family Guy (Cartoon)
Genre: Because I didn't say his age so, But he can be interpreted older, Established Relationship, Gay, Humanoid Brian Griffin, Idiots in Love, In Love, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Stewie is 17/18, Teen Stewie Griffin, This was created when I decided I wanted to practice smut for my other fics lol, shrugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animelover660/pseuds/Animelover660
Summary: Brian Griffin/Stewie Griffin smut.
Relationships: Brian Griffin/Stewie Griffin
Series: Smut Practice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870111
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	While My Parents Are Away

The only sounds that could be heard were the harsh slaps of hips rutting against the smaller males ass and the panting breaths between the two. 

"B-Brian, I need you to fuck me like a man, not a bitch," Stewie gasped, staring up at the love of his life as his ass was pounded into. The dog humanoid growled, baring his sharp canines before sliding all the way out and flipping the boy onto his stomach, a yelp of surprise coming from Stewie at Brian thrusting harshly back inside. His small hands fisted the sheets underneath him, trying to ground himself at the immense pleasure he felt every time his lover nailed his prostate. He felt a hand slide into his hair, gripping a handful of the brown locks tightly and pulling his head pack, his body arching. Stewie moaned, the assault on his g-spot making him unable to notice the discomfort of the position, his mouth opened in a continuous stream of moans and curses. One of his hands reached back to grip his own ass cheek and pull it apart to show Brian his hole. The dog groaned at the sight of his red cock stretching the pink pucker obscenely far, the boy's asshole trying to suck Brian's cock farther in each time. The large hand grasping Stewie's hip tightened until they were both sure the teen would be bruised for days after, pulling him back on his large cock roughly, Stewie getting louder and louder the more aggressive Brian got. 

"Brian! Brian, please," Stewie whimpered, tears leaking from his blue eyes and dripping down his face the closer he got to the edge. Stewie let out a sob when Brian released his hip to wrap it around his aching dick, precum dripping down the length of it and onto the bed. 

"No, not until I say you can," Brian's deep voice whispered harshly into his ear, the warm breath ghosting across the sensitive flesh causing a shudder to rack his body. 

Each thrust slammed the headboard against the wall, the dog angling his thrusts directly into Stewie's abused prostate, his small cock flushed pink and leaking so much it looked as if he'd already spent himself. The tip of his smaller shaft dragged across the sheet on Brian's next thrust, causing the teens hole to grip him further, a grunt leaving him as his hips faltered. 

The boy brought a hand up to cover his mouth, hoping to reduce the volume of his moans. 

"No!" Brian said, using the hand he'd been using as a cockring to yank the hand away from the mouth and pull it behind him, holding onto the males forearm tightly. He released Stewie's hair and grabbed the other forearm, causing Stewie to release his hold on his cheek, the flesh jiggling back into place. With his hands tightly holding Stewie's arms behind him he could thrust even faster, the smaller male screaming at the sudden almost-too-much stretch of Brian's knot catching on his rim. His ass clenched around the large dog cock inside of him at each movement, the simultaneous stretch of his asshole around the knot and the tip continuously slamming into his g-spot pushing him dangerously close to cumming. 

"Cum," Brian growled into his ear, giving an extra hard thrust into the boy's prostate. The stimulation and the command making Stewie's reddened hole tighten almost painfully around the large cock pushing in and out of his willing body. 

"Brian!" Stewie yelled, small dick twitching as it emptied its release onto the sheets below him. Brian cursed at the muscles clenching around him, hearing the smaller male screaming his name pushing him over the edge. He shoved his knot inside the little body under him, giving an animalistic sound as it tied them together, plugging the copious amounts of cum inside the teens hole. 

Once they both calmed down some, Brian lifted Stewie up to hold him on his knot, not wanting to pull on the ring of muscle currently stretched to the limit around him. He stood long enough to rip the soiled sheet off the mattress and gently laid on his side, spooning Stewie from behind. He reached down blindly, feeling for the blanket that had been thrown out of the way haphazardly when they'd started. When his hand touched it he pulled it up and over their sated bodies, pressing a kiss to the back of his lover's neck. Stewie let loose a small, tired giggle. 

"I love you, Bri," he murmured sleepily.

The older male chuckled and gave a genuine smile. "I love you too, Stewie."


End file.
